MrRay Finds Love
by CourtneyG05
Summary: The teacher we all know and love has gone through some troubles, can love save him?


_Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones, let's name the zones of the open sea. _

It's been about a year now since that day. The day that Nemo swam too far. The day that he got taken by humans. The day that Mr. Vincent Ray got demoted. Rather than teaching and doing what he loves, he now shows the trainees around. Teaching them the ropes you could say. He basically hated his new job, but what could he do? It wasn't easy to find a new job, especially in this day and age, and even more so after the incident. He was stuck in a boring job with a mediocre pay.

Mr. Ray had become insanely depressed. It didn't help even one bit that he was alone. He'd only had one girlfriend in his life and she was never really ready for such a thing so it didn't last. He wasn't great with the female stingrays. The discouragement that his lack of a love life gave him made him quite shy. And due to that, he was also at a lack of friends. Despite how creepy it may sound, the kids used to be all he had. He loved teaching. They gave him something to look forward to. They were his pride and joy. He loved his students with all he had.

It was yet another boring and dreary Monday morning. Vincent didn't expect anything great from his day. Infact, he walked into work with an awful attitude mixed with the hungover effect that being tired had on him. As he swam to his desk and shuffled some papers around his boss called to him from his office. As Vincent swam in, he saw his boss next to a young girl who could have been only a few years younger than him. Although she wasn't physically attractive, she had something about her. She had a big smile on her face and looked genuinely happy to be there, which made up for Vincent's lack there of.

"Ray, this is our new Trainee Courtney. Take the day to show her around and teach her the tricks of the trade." His boss said. "Yes sir." Vincent muttered before swimming off. Courtney followed shortly after and eventually caught up to him. She held her fin out and smiled. "Hi. I'm Courtney. Thank you for your time to show me around." she said in a bright and cheerful voice that seemed to be full of light. "Huh? Oh. " Vincent turned around and locked eyes with Courtney. In that moment something hit him. Her voice, her eyes, the general energy that radiated off of her. Some may call it love at first sight. Some may say that she was simply what Vincent needed in a time of sadness. He swam closer to her and took her fin, shaking it softly. "It's my pleasure ma'am." He replied sweetly.

Courtney couldn't help but smile brighter , wider, and sweeter when she saw the smile that Vincent gleamed back at her. "Well let's get started then." Vincent said to her. He swam through the office cubicles and into the main building of the school. He swam across every inch of the school, showing her the ins and outs, the up and downs. He wanted her to know everything. He made this tour special. He was having more fun than he ever dreamed he would with this job. she sparked something inside of him. After the day was over and Courtney had seen everything there was to see in the school, Vincent thought he might even have enough courage to make the first move. "You know Courtney, I'd be uhmm...more than happy to tell you a few more things over coffee tomorrow." He said stuttering a bit along the way.

Little did know that Courtney was alone as well. Courtney was considered a social outcast where she came from due to her physical appearence. She moved her to get a job and hopefully start a new life and she now realized that even though she barely knew him, Vincent might be just that. She smiled the biggest and brightest smile she could and nodded. "I'd love that. " Vincent smiled back, the first genuine smile he had conjured up in the past year. He didn't know what it was about her, but it was something.

The next day Vincent was waiting at a local coffee shop twiddling when he heard the door open. He saw Courtney swim through the door and his face lit up. Courtney looked around the shop untill she locked eyes with Vincent. They both looked at eachother for a moment and simply smiled. Courtney eventually swam to Vincent and he greeted her ever so warmly. Afterwards, they both ordered and at first did exactly what he had offered. He disscussed teaching teqhniques. But after a while of speaking so easily to her and having a great time with her, Vincent admitted to Courtney that his true intentions of the day were a date with her. "Would you maybe like to take the party to the bowling alley?" He asked hesitantly hoping with every fiber of himself that she would say yes or at least put him down easily. Courtney simply smiled at him and said. "That'd be lovely. Let's go." Vincent smiled back and they both swam across town together.

When they arrived to the bowling alley,Courtney and vincent both picked out balls. "How about this?" Vincent declared. "If I win I get a kiss at the end of the date?" Courtney blushed deep red and nodded. "You're on." she challenged back. They noth started their game and it was quite clear that Ray had played a few times more than Courtney. Half way throughthe trip, Courtney had a tunr in which she had thrown a gutter ball. she still had one more throw. Vincent swam behind her and held her fin. He pulled it back and whispered in her ear sweetly. "Like this..." He said guiding her hand back and forward and gently releaing the ball. The ball rolled down the lane and knocked down 7 pins. Courtney turned around and gave yet another of her famous smiles. "Wow. You truly are great at this."

After two games, some great conversations, and lots of flirting, Vincent had clearly won. On the way out Vincent looked at Courtney, smiled and grabbed her cheek. He pulled her closer and softly kissed her cheek. They both blushed and looked away smiling. They were practically meant for eachother. Vincent offered Courtney a ride home and she accepted happily.

When Vincent reached Courtney's drive way, they both locked eyes yet again. "Thank you for an incredible night Vincent." Courtney said sweeltly. "Don't mention it beautiful. Let me take you to your door." Courtney blushed harder than she had in the bowling alley, probably harder than she ever had. No one had ever called her beautiful. They both got of the car and Vincent swam Courtney to her door step. He smiled at her and didn't move for a few moments but eventually pulled her in for a proper kiss. He took a deep breath and really pressed his luck. "This is really a long shot Courtney, but would you maybe like to be my girlfriend?" Courtney was shocked. She had no idea why Vincent liked her so much but she liked him back. She couldn't say no, there was no way. She liked him too much. she shook her head a bit awkwardly and smile. "Of course I will."

_Fin._


End file.
